Pokemon Esperando La Oportunidad
by martinezmilagros12.13
Summary: Este fic va hacer un mini anime en representación a Pokemon, es decir, va haber amourshipping, la liga kalos, perfrmance etc. Pero recuerden la trama principal va hacer del amourshipping


(Nota: Este fic se va a tratar no solo del amourshipping si no también del anime en sí, es decir, de la liga de kalos, los performance etc. Por lo cual será una historia larga o un mini anime de Pokemon para personas que no pueden esperar por el siguiente capítulo este será la misma historia pero con otro trascurso)

Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo

Capítulo 1 – La misión

Nuestros héroes van camino a Ciudad Fluxus donde Ash intentará ganar su séptima medalla, pero por alguna razón se están tardando mucho

"Ya no puedo más, ¿cuánto falta?" - Pregunta Citron totalmente cansado

"Onni-chan, apúrate ya vamos a llegar" - Dice Bonnie como si nada

"Si, pero Citron tiene razón, ¿cuánto falta?" - Pregunta Ash algo cansado

"Déjenme ver mi mapa, dice que es por aquí pero no hemos avanzado nada" - Dice Serena preocupada

"Seguro está descompuesto déjame verlo" - Dice Citron agarrando el mapa de Serena

"Mmmm, si como suponía se averió" - Dice Citron

"Queee" - Dicen los tres chicos al unísono

"Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?" - Dice Ash asustado

"Estamos perdidos" - Dice Bonnie igual de asustada

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" - Dice Serena preocupada

"Jejeje (Risa macabra xp) es hora de que la ciencia habrá paso al futuro, les presento gpsOn" - Dice Citron con sus lentes brillantes

(Lo se soy peor que Citron para los nombres T.T)

"Otra vez no" - Dice Bonnie decepcionada

"¿Cómo funciona?" - Pregunta Serena

"Es un GPS el cual detecta nuestra señal en todo el mundo para así saber dónde estamos y buscar el camino más rápido a ciudad Fluxus" - Responde Citron muy orgulloso

"La ciencia es asombrosa" - Dice Ash muy asombrado

"Solo programo esto y aquello, mmm listo, dice que hay que ir al norte" - Dice Citron

"Bien, sigamos" - Dice Ash

"Onii-chan espero que no nos decepciones" - Dice Bonnie susurrando le ha Citron

"Aaa, claro que no" - Dice Citron nervioso

*En otro lugar no muy lejos se encuentra un chico acostado en la espalda de su Charizard volando con destino a ciudad Fluxus*

"Mmm, que contendrá esta computadora" - El chico se pregunta asi mismo mientras la prendía

"Son los chicos de la fotografía (y comienza a leer):

Nombre: Ash kétchum

Origen: Kanto, Pueblo Paleta

Pokemons: Pikachu, Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame y Noibat

Misión: Ser maestro pokemon

"Con que maestro pokemon" - Se dijo el chico así mismo algo curioso

Nombre: Serenan

Origen: Kalos, Pueblo Boceto

Pokemons: Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon

Misión: Ser Reina de kalos

"¿Reina de Kalos?" - Se preguntó el chico

Nombre: Citron

Origen: Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia

Pokemons: Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray

Misión: Ser un científico

Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia

"¿Un líder de gimnasio?" - Dice el chico dudoso

Nombre: Bonnie

Origen: Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia

Pokemons: Dedenne y Z-1

Hermana de Citron

"Z-1... lo... tiene... esa niña" - Dice el chico algo sorprendido

"Charizard apresúrate debemos llegar cuanto antes a ciudad Fluxus" - Le dice el chico a charizard estando muy serio

"Chard" - Dice Charizard

*Volviendo con nuestros héroes*

"¿Cuánto falta Citron?" - Pregunta Ash estando cansado

"Aún falta mucho" - Dice Citron totalmente cansado

"¿Queee?" - Dicen las dos chicas al unísono

"Oigan esperen, si atravesamos esos arbustos podemos llegar mucho más rápido" - Dice Citron con esperanzas

"Que bien ya estaba muy cansada" - Dice Bonnie corriendo para llegar a Ciudad Fluxus cuanto antes

"Bonnie espera..." - Dice Serena pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un grito

"AYUDAAA" - Dice Bonnie gritando

*Todos salen corriendo para ver lo que sucede cuando pudieron observar a Bonnie en el borde de un acantilado apunto de desprenderse*

"Onii-chaan ayúdame" - Dice Bonnie con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Tranquila Bonnie iré a ayudarte" - Dice Citron acercándose muy lentamente a Bonnie

"Citron ten cuidado" - Dice Ash preocupado por sus amigos

*Cuando Citron se acerca lo suficiente como para ayudarla el suelo donde estaban estos se desprende*

"BONNIE, CITRON" - Dicen el azabache y la peli-miel

*Pero Citron en el último segundo se agarra del borde del precipicio y la otra agarra la mano de Bonnie*

"Te... tengo" - Dice sosteniendo el brazo de Bonnie para que no se caiga

"Onii-chan súbeme rápido" - Dice Bonnie muy asustada

"Vamos Serena ayudemos" - Le dice el azabache a la peli-miel

*Y entre todos pudieron subir al científico y a su hermanita

*Ya cuando esta están arriba caen muy cansados*

"Y todo por culpa de tu tonto invento" - Dice Bonnie enojada

*El cual explota dejando a nuestros héroes con sus afros característicos y riéndose por lo que había pasado*

"Oigan ¿chicos vieron eso?" - Dice Serena

*Al ver del otro lado del precipicio pudieron observar a Ciudad Fluxus*

"Al final el invento de Citron tenía razón" - Dice Ash

"¿Si pero como vamos a bajar?" - Pregunta Serena

"Que tal, ¿por esas escaleras? - Dice Bonnie

"Buena idea, vamos" - Dice Ash ayudando a Citron a levantarse

"Esperen necesito un minuto" - Dice Citron dejando a nuestros héroes con una gota estilo anime

*Volviendo con el chico desconocido*

"¿Dónde estás?" - Pregunta Lisson

"Llegando Ciudad Fluxus" - Responde el chico

"Cuando llegues encuéntrate con un chico llamado Alex quizás ya lo conozca te estará esperando en el Centro Pokemon para darte algo importante" - Dijo Lisson

"De acuerdo" - Responde el chico

"Cambio y fuera" - Dice Lisson cortando la llamada

"Bien Charizard bajemos aquí" - Le dice el chico a su Charizard mientras bajan lentamente - Gracias amigo, descansa - Y lo mete a su Pokeball

*Luego este entra al Centro Pokemo*

"Todo luce normal" - Se dice el chico a si mismo

"Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - Le pregunta la Enfermera Joy al chico

"Puede curar a mi Pokemon" - Le dice el chico

"Claro ese es mi trabajo" - Le dice la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa

"Tome" - Dice el chico entregándole su Pokemon

"Estará listo en un segundo" - Dice la enfermera Joy

"Eso espero" - Susurra el chico

*Va hacia una mesa el cual encuentra a un chico misterioso*

"¿Que tienes que darme Alex?" - Pregunta el chico

"Calma todo a su debido tiempo lo importante es que te relajes y dejes de actuar de esa manera" - Dice Alex con algo de sarcasmo

"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos así que apresúrate" - Le dice el chico muy enojado

"O que, vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste la última vez" - Dice Alex

"No caeré tan bajo como esa vez Alex" - Dice el chico más tranquilo

"Que bien, pensaba que seguías siendo inmaduro pero ya veo que no, así que ten esto" - Dice Alex dándole unas Pokeball y una Pokedex

"¿Que es todo esto?" - Pregunta el chico

"Creías que estarías con un solo Pokemon y sin una Pokedex, pensé que habías cambiado" - Dijo Alex burlándose

"No necesito nada de eso" - Dice el chico otra vez enojado

"El jefe no piensa lo mismo, además no tienes elección" - Dice Alex levantándose para irse

"Oye pero..." Dice el chico antes de ser interrumpido

"Pero, el jefe confía en ti y no querrás diseccionarlo ¿verdad?" - Le dice Alex saliendo del Centro Pokemon

"Ahss, cada vez está peor, pero que Pokemones me ha dado a ver" - Dice el chico mientras lanza las Pokeball (Todas al mismo tiempo)

"Es un Dragonite, un Garchomp y un Pikachu, espera ¿un Pikachu?" - Dice el chico mientras regresa a los Pokemon

"Por qué un Pikachu, será por..." - Piensa el chico hasta que entraron nuestros héroes

"Al fin llegamos no lo crees Pikachu" - Dice Ash a su fiel compañero

"Pikachuu" - Dice el Pokemon

"¿Y Citron?" - Pregunta Serena

"Estaré ahí en un minuto" - Dice Citron totalmente cansado

"Onii-chan" - Dice Bonnie dejando a todos con una gota estilo anime

"Con que estos son" - Dice el chico susurrando

"Hola Enfermera Joy" - Dice Ash estando muy feliz

"Hola bienvenido al Centro Pokemon, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - Dice la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa

"Puede curar nuestros Pokemons" - Dice Ash

"Sera un placer" - Dice la enfermera Joy

*Todos les entregan sus Pokemons a la enfermera Joy*

"Cuídate Pikachu" - Dice Ash

"Pika" - Dice el Pokemon

"Quiere mucho a su Pikachu lo que significa que... Lisson quiere que yo igual, rayos, ¿cómo hare esto?" - Piensa el chico algo preocupado

"Ash, ¿vas a entrenar?" - Pregunta Serena

"Claro tengo que prepararme al máximo para el gimnasio" - Dice Ash muy emocionado

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar a practicar" - Dice Citron

"Claro eso me ayudaría bastante" - Dice Ash muy feliz

"Pero quiero conocer la ciudad" - Dice Bonnie triste

"Bien iremos a caminar y luego entreno" - Dice Ash

"No otra vez" - Dice Citron triste

"Onii-chan deja de ser tan flojo" - Dice Bonnie molesta

"Pero, ¿a dónde vamos primero?" - Pregunta Serena

"Que tal al reloj solar" - Dice un chico desconocido

"Hola me presento soy ¡Alan!" - Dice el chico

-Flashback-

"Me llamó jefe" - Dijo el Alan con mucho respeto

"Qué bueno que llegaste ya que tengo una misión para ti" - Dice Lisson

"¿Qué tipo de misión? - Pregunta el Alan algo serio

*Atrás de Lisson hay una pantalla la cual muestra una foto de Ash y sus amigos (Serena, Citrón y Bonnie)*

"¿Ves esa foto de ahí?" - Pregunta Lisson

"Si, ¿tiene algo que ver con la misión?" - Pregunta el Alan totalmente serio

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué más te la mostraría? - Le responde Lisson con una sonrisa malvada

"Esos chicos tienen una gran relación con Z-1" - Le dice Lassen al chico

"¿El Pokemon que tanto buscamos?" - Pregunta el Alan sin haberse sorprendido

"El mismo, quiero que te hagas amigo de ellos para que te acerques a Z-1" Le dice Lassen a Alan

"¿Y por qué no solo los atacan y lo secuestra?" - Pregunta el Alan

"Ya lo hemos intentado pero siempre se sale con la suya" - Dijo Lassen enojado

"Según los últimos reportes que tuvimos de nuestro escuadrón esos chicos van camino a ciudad fluxus" Le dice Lisson a Alan

"Entonces me pondré en camino" - Dijo el Alan estando algo serio

"Pero antes ten esto" - Le dice a Lisson el cual le entrega una computadora

"¿Qué es esto?" - Pregunta Alan

"Es una computadora la cual contiene datos que te pueden ser útiles" - Dice Lisson

"¿Eso es todo?" - Pregunta Alan

"Si, ya te puedes ir Alan" - Dice Lisson

*Este sale de la oficina y se va rumbo a ciudad Fluxus en su Charizard*

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les allá gustado como saben pueden ayudarme con los comentarios para saber si les gusto o no y porque, subiré un capitulo por semana o talvez dos. ESPERO VERNOS A LA PROXIMA Y CON UN ABRAZO DE ALEX (personaje de relleno xD) ME DESPIDO


End file.
